Alien Valky
are a proud alien race from the planet Valky. Several have appeared as either skilled hunters or skilled combatants, all seeking to make their name known. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro An alien fisherman from outer space, Alien Valky came to Earth and used a giant aquatic monster from his world named Samekujira to conquer Earth's oceans. Arriving on Earth in the middle of a fight between Ultraman Taro and Samekujira, Alien Valky saw Taro as a threat to his pet and attacked the Ultra as well. Taro was able to handle both the alien and Samekujira, and eventually he destroyed Samekujira with the Storium Ray while Alien Valky fled for his safety. Afterwards, Ultraman Taro returned the Ultra Badge to Mother of Ultra and Kotaro was left with his humanity so he could live a normal life once again. Unfortunately, Alien Valky had unfinished business to settle with Taro and he returned to confront Kotaro, intent on killing Ultraman Taro's former human host for the destruction of his prize and goal. Using his brains and quick wits, Kotaro lured Alien Valky into an oil refinery where he used his gun to blow it up, setting the crazed alien fisherman aflame and killing him. However with Valky's arrival, it started the new age of aliens. Trivia *Valky is the Japanese pronunciation of Valkyrie. *Valky is the first aliens/kaiju defeated without any help of the Ultra. *Valky's suit was originally meant to be a test suit for Ultraman Leo, hence the Color Timer. Alien Babarue also shares this role. *His appearance in Ultraman Taro is referenced by his Ultraman Ginga incarnation in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 8. Suspiciously, the Ginga incarnation claims that individual to be himself. *Valky is voiced by Shinya Kashima, who later portrayed Officer Suzuki in Ultraman Leo. *Some sources claim that Alien Valky was originally meant to be the evil brother of Taro, but this has never been confirmed. Ultraman Mebius Alien Valky reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. An Alien Valky was the next alien to confront the alien swordsman known as Zamsher, after the latter killed two Alien Magmas on a meteor that was heading for Earth. Wanting to make his name known throughout the universe, Alien Valky fought with Zamsher on Earth, but after a short battle he too was killed by Zamsher. He was in pursuit of Ultraman Hikari before his death. Trivia *Voice Actor: Makoto Kamiya. *Valky was never intended to return in Mebius, but to show the power of Zamsher, he and the Magmas were added by slightly modifying suits used in stage shows. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Valky reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Lunaticks, Jasyuline, Roberuga II, Cherubim, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. When Mebius and Gomora fired their beams, Alien Valky survived by running away from it, causing two other monsters (Angross and Zoa Muruchi) to die. Valky was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was then sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was eventually the first one of the last six monsters killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack followed by Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. Trivia *Alien Valky is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in the movie. Ultraman Ginga Alien Valky returns in this series where he becomes one of the underlings of Dark Lugiel, granted the mission to spread chaos and feed evil hearts to his master by corrupting any individual with the Dark Dummy Spark. He was defeated by Ultraman Ginga and Jean-Nine in his giant form alongside Tiga Dark. New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman X Sometime prior, an Alien Valky named adopted a baby Samekujira and named it Jolly. He left his planet and pet afterwards. He befriended other two aliens Nackley and Icary, and settled in a rent home on Earth called . The three worked in a human society, with Halky's human form , taking the job of a craftsman. Wanting a new housemate to ease their monthly rent of 15,000 Yen, they find Isamu and accepted him. Learning that Isamu was a former rugby player, they help with his problems. However, one day after Isamu's arrival, Valky's aforementioned Samekujira Jolly appeared, who wanted to reunite with its master after missing him. This accidentally attracting the Dark Star Cluster's attention, and they challenge the thieves in a rugby match. After three days of training, the Nebula House residents manage to win the match. They thank Isamu for his help and allow him to rejoin his rugby team. Another Valky appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and struck Greeza right in the center of his chest, Valky, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Valky's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Valky, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Actor: Tatsuya Hashimoto *He was thought to be the Alien Valky from the Dark Spark War timeline, having the same voice actor and the tendency to speak English words until the show proved otherwise. *According to Ultraman X, the Nebula House residents are former invaders that given up their career over a simple life on Earth. Whether this is true or not is still unconfirmed. Data . ::;Ultraman Ginga *Dark Dummy Spark: Given by Dark Lugiel, Alien Valky possess a Dark Dummy Spark. **Dark Dummy Spark Bestow: Granted by Lugiel, Alien Valky can manipulate a target's evil desire and manifested a Dark Dummy Spark for them to DarkLive into any Spark Dolls. ::;Ultraman X *Human Disguise: Halky can disguise himself as a human. However, his true would be exposed in mirror reflections. Alien Valky Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Alien-Valky II.png|Spiked Hook imagefvrfvrfvrvffffe.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark Bestow HUMAN DISGUISE.jpeg|Human Disguise - Cyber= Cyber Valky :;Stats *Height: 49m *Weight: 22,000t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 16/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Spiked Hook }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Alien Valky reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Alien Valky. Merchandise Ultra Monster 500 Alien Valky was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He stands at 5in tall and is #33 in the series. He has a very accurate look at his appearance and has 2 points of articulation. X-Plus TBA mQmjlSfOKwfWxAnYGt9NV2Q.jpg|Alien Valky Spark Doll image valky.jpeg|X-Plus 25cm Alien Valky id:Alien Valky ja:バルキー星人 Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Back